


a midnight sun

by crurulbys



Category: Harry Styles (Musician)
Genre: Dancing, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crurulbys/pseuds/crurulbys
Summary: "And Mitch does just that, voice going soft with fondness as he paints them all a picture of Harry in a bright yellow dress, lighting up the beach that night like a midnight sun as Mitch twirled him around and around, the both of them stumbling in the sand, clutching each other and cackling."





	a midnight sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wishforwishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishforwishes/gifts).



> I COULDN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS. From Madelyn's heartfelt fic _[hey love, you forgot your gloves.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208989)_ <3
> 
> **Please don't repost.**


End file.
